818 What's Eating Emily Gilmore?
by AudiRox
Summary: Season 8: Episode 8.18 follows a couple of weeks after 8.17. If you haven’t done so, please read episodes 1 through 17 prior to reading 8.18.
1. Teaser

Teaser

**8.18 What's Eating Emily Gilmore**

Season 8: Episode 8.18 follows a couple of weeks after 8.17. If you haven't done so, please read episodes 1-17 prior to reading 8.18.

**Previously on the Gilmore girls…**

(Scene from 8.15)

RORY: (Chuckles, then curiously looks at Nate) You seem very relaxed today.

NATE: (Nods) I'm feeling pretty good today.

RORY: Oh yeah?

NATE: Remember I told you the lease is up in May?

RORY: At the shelter? (Nods) Yeah…?

NATE: I talked with the landlord… more like shared my ideas out loud. (Sighs, then continues as if he's about to reveal something for the first time) I think I want to buy it.

RORY: (Surprised) Really?

CUT

EMILY: (To Rory) You need to start dating.

RORY: What?

EMILY: I know the perfect person for you.

RORY: (Whines) Grandma!

EMILY: (Smiles)… dinner at our place at 7 o'clock Sunday evening.

CUT

RORY: (Smiles nervously into the phone) Hey there. It's me, Rory.

Scene CUTS between Rory's Apartment and Trevor's office.

TREVOR: (Surprised, he leans back in his chair) Hey there. This is a nice little surprise.

RORY: (Smoothes her hair behind her ear) I… think… we prematurely ended what could've been a few great dates.

TREVOR: (Amused, he raises an eye) Really?

CUT

Rory enters the interview…

RORY: (Takes a seat in front of the panel) Thanks… I'm actually quite surprised to be here.

GUS: Oh, I know we were a bit vague on the phone. (Looks at his wrist watch) Actually we're waiting on someone else. (Looks at his colleagues) Maybe we should get started… (the colleagues nod) Okay… (Looks at Rory) As you may already be aware, I'm in charge of a small group of writers that will be going on a pretty exciting "collaborative" tour throughout Africa…

To Rory's surprise, Nate enters the room.

GUS: Rory, I feel I should be clear with you on this. Since you were highly recommended for this position by someone very close to the project, and after meeting with you on a professional basis, I think we are quite certain that the job is yours if you choose to accept it. I just wanted to verbally offer it to you, but also realize that you need time to think it over. So how about two weeks? Is that sufficient time?

CUT

RORY: ….it made me realize how unprofessional I have been. I'm so sorry for being such a pain about the whole thing. I completely see your point now. I just want you to know that.

NATE: (Nods, then a subtle smile appears on his face) As far as I know, it's behind us. (Rory is relieved. Nate gestures towards the room they had just exited) I should get back in there. (Stresses) Take the time to think about it, Rory.

Scene fades on Rory's face.

CUT

(Scene from 8.17)

GUS: …I heard from Rory today.

NATE: (Attentively) Oh yeah?

GUS: I think you will be happy to know that she accepted the offer.

NATE: (A subtle smile appears on his face) I see. That's good.

CUT

APRIL: (Adds) I hope I get to see Nate again. (Rory smiles at her step-sister)

EMILY: Nate? (Richard wonders as well)

RORY: Oh, Nate DiLuca… he runs the shelter. I thought I mentioned him before?

CUT

(Rory singing)

_And when the snow falls you're found in St. Moritz  
With the others of the jet-set  
And you sip your Napoleon Brandy  
But you never get your lips wet_

_No you don't…_

_But where do you go to my lovely  
When you're alone in your bed…_

(Close up on Rory's face, as she looks out across the crowd - she focuses on something, or someone, in the audience and freezes in horror. Camera cuts to the back of the auditorium, where we see Nate casually leaning against the wall, arms crossed, watching her with a decidedly bemused expression on his face. Cut back to Rory who looks away quickly, flushes a deep shade of pink, and almost misses her cue for the next line. Panicking slightly, she stammers her way through, hoping desperately that her eyes were playing tricks on her…)

_(Won't you) Tell me the thoughts that surround you  
I want to look inside your head_

_Yes I do…_

(Emily notices Rory's eyes wander. As she glances over her shoulder to look for what momentarily distracted Rory, across the aisle her eyes land on Trevor who looks enthralled as Rory sings. Emily smiles and nods knowingly, but as she turns back, she spies Lorelai and Luke poking their heads out of the wings, and follows their gaze…..past Trevor, to the handsome stranger in the back of the theater…)

CUT

RICHARD: Bravo, my dear! Bravo!

Rory gets a text message. Camera zooms in on her cell phone, and we clearly see that it reads, "Congratulations. Welcome aboard. — Nate." Rory sighs and closes the phone, knowing very well what she must do.

RICHARD: (Casually looks at Rory) I hope it's nothing important.

RORY: (Swallows a bit before she abruptly blurts out) I've accepted a temporary project, so I'm leaving the Courant, and will be in Africa all summer.

Cuts to Richard and very wilted Emily as they suddenly wear a very similar shocked expression.

Scene fades.

**TEASER**

EXT. WESTON'S BAKERY – SUNDAY AFTERNOON – APRIL 20th.

Scene opens on Emily and a very pregnant Lorelai sitting at a table outside the bakery.

EMILY: (As she looks through the menu) There are some healthy selections in here.

LORELAI: (Sipping on her drink) Not really why I like the place. But yes, they do. I hear the Cajun Chicken Salad is good.

EMILY: (Nods and looks at the menu again) I see.

LORELAI: (Swallows her drink as she continues to look at her mother) So…

EMILY: (Still looking at the menu) Ah, there it is.

LORELAI: Mom?

EMILY: (Looks up at her daughter) Yes, Lorelai?

LORELAI: Why did you want to meet for lunch today?

EMILY: (Shakes her head) Can't I have lunch with my daughter?

LORELAI: Sure, sure… of course you can. But the daughter you speak of is (points at herself) yours truly, and the two of us don't really do this sort of thing.

EMILY: Of course we do. (Lorelai raises an eye) Okay, maybe we don't… but who says we can't start now?

LORELAI: True. (But sighs curiously) There's nothing going on?

EMILY: (Sighs as well, then sets the menu aside) Okay, since you asked… there has been something of a concern brewing the past couple of weeks. (Adds) Since the pantomime.

LORELAI: (Lowers her brows curiously) Oh?

EMILY: It's about Rory and this temporary job…

LORELAI: Ah… what about it?

EMILY: Doesn't it concern you?

LORELAI: That she's going to be in a foreign land for an entire summer? Yes, of course I'm a bit concerned – but she isn't sixteen anymore, mom. She'll be fine.

EMILY: (Sits up straight) It's not just that.

LORELAI: (Takes another sip from her drink) What else is it?

EMILY: This Nate person she's going with.

LORELAI: Psh… she's not going to Africa _with_ Nate. She'll be there with a lot of other journalists, and whoever else is going on this trip.

EMILY: (Ignores it) I'm just saying, Lorelai. Your daughter may be taking this job for the wrong reasons.

LORELAI: (Sighs) I'm perfectly confident that she's doing this for the right reasons, mom. Now, can we please drop this? (Looks over at the waiter approaching them) I'm hungry.

WAITER: (With a pen and pad of paper) Are you ladies ready to order?

LORELAI: (Grins) I will have the Walleye Sandwich.

WAITER: (Writes it down) One Walleye Sandwich… (looks at Emily).

EMILY: (Shoots a glance at her daughter) Walleye Sandwich while you're pregnant? Doesn't seafood make you sick in your condition? (The waiter has a tentative look on his face)

LORELAI: (Nods) Seafood, yes. But that sandwich looks really good right now.

EMILY: Well then… (As she hands him the menu) And I'll have the Cajun Chicken Salad, please. Please go easy on the tomatoes.

WAITER: (Picks up the menus and nods) Great, it will be a few minutes. I will bring you ladies a basket of our bread to start off…

LORELAI: Thanks.

EMILY: (Unable to drop the topic) As I was saying, we don't know much about this Nate…

LORELAI: (Rolls her eyes) I thought we dropped this?

EMILY: (Continues on) What do you even know about him?

LORELAI: He seems like a nice guy.

EMILY: Have you met him?

LORELAI: (Nods) Yes, briefly – a couple of times. And can we please drop this?

EMILY: I'm just saying… knowing him alone doesn't help. We need to know everything about him. About his family…

LORELAI: (Cuts her off) Mom, they are not getting married. They are two professionals going to Africa with a bunch of other professionals just like them.

EMILY: (Confesses) That's not what I saw the other night.

LORELAI: (Curiously) What do you mean?

EMILY: At the play, that's not what I saw. When she was singing that god-awful song

LORELAI: (Chuckles and tries to brush it off) Oh, you know Rory is terrified of singing in public…

EMILY: (With an eye raised, she glances at her daughter) You know exactly what I mean, Lorelai. Don't play dumb.

LORELAI: (Sighs and shakes her head) Nothing's going to happen there, mom.

EMILY: I think it would be wise of you to find out more about him. Nothing may happen now… but you can't control what happens over four thousand miles away. (Lorelai is attentive)

The waiter returns with a basket of bread.

EMILY: (Looks up at him and politely nods) Thank you.

Scene fades on Lorelai's face as she ponders…

OPENING CREDITS

...

Will update with next segment as soon as possible.

There are a few updates on my LiveJournal (link provided in author profile) – which includes a newspaper ad. Also look out for a new update with another new newspaper ad with Lorelai and Luke.

So far, in this series of episodes, which episode have you liked best?


	2. Segment Two

**SEGMENT TWO**

INT. HARTFORD COURANT – MONDAY MORNING

Scene opens on Rory in her cubicle with a pencil stuck in her hair; typing away into the computer. A few seconds pass as she is intensely involved in editing a piece of article; constantly looking down at her hardcopy and back up at her monitor. Ken walks up to her…

KEN: (With two mugs of coffee in hand) Hey.

RORY: (Jumps a bit) Oh, hey.

KEN: (Sees he just interrupted her) Sorry, didn't mean to disturb you…

RORY: (Shakes her head as she turns in her seat) No, no… you didn't. I need the break. (Looks at the extra mug in his hand) Is that for me?

KEN: (Smiles and nods as he hands it to her) Noticed your mug in the break room.

RORY: (Smiles and pulls the mug towards her) Thanks.

KEN: (Looks at her monitor briefly as he takes a seat on the counter) Whatcha working on?

RORY: Jack's piece on the Olympic protests.

KEN: What's his stance?

RORY: (Nods) He's torn.

KEN: Ah.

RORY: (Adds as she swallows a sip of her coffee) Hey, you're half Chinese – what's your opinion? I mean, if you don't mind me asking.

KEN: (Sighs) I'm with Jack on this. On the one hand, the Olympics itself shouldn't take the fall, and on the other hand, human rights and Tibet are two issues that need to be addressed.

RORY: Guess everyone's torn.

KEN: (Randomly) Hey, so are you ready for your trip?

RORY: Not really. I don't think it has sunk in yet… you know? Besides I have a month and a half to figure it out. Still waiting on some paperwork.

KEN: (Looks over at the empty office to his side) It's been quiet around here without the guy.

RORY: (Follows his eyes and looks at the office as well) Yeah, it has.

KEN: (Sighs again) And in a month, you will be gone too.

RORY: (Pouts slightly) Aw, are you going to miss me Kenny?

KEN: We're all going to miss you, Rory. Especially Rob… he thought he had it all figured out. Thought when Nate left, he'd just hand you the position… and now you're going too – the poor guy has to look through resumes, and he hates looking through resumes.

RORY: Well, if he's lucky, I won't get a position beyond my temporary assignment, and I will be begging to come back to the Courant.

KEN: No begging needed. You know he'll give you your job back in a heart beat.

RORY: (Pouts again and sighs) I'm going to miss you guys… but I can't think about that yet. I have a month to go… and I'll be depressed if I do.

KEN: (Randomly) So have you talked to Nate recently?

RORY: (Shakes her head as she looks down at her mug, then up again) Nope. Not since his last day, last week.

KEN: You haven't been to the shelter?

RORY: (Shakes her head again) I've been so busy, that I couldn't make it. Why?

KEN: Just wondering. (Adds) You'll see him enough in Africa anyway.

RORY: (Subtly smiles) I guess.

KEN: You know, he submitting his application to the board last week.

RORY: (Intrigued, she looks up) To buy the building? (Ken nods) Did he hear anything?

KEN: (Shakes his head) Not yet, I don't think. (Pushes himself off the counter) I hope it went well.

RORY: (Pondering) Me too.

KEN: Anyway, back to work.

RORY: (Smiles subtly) See ya, Kenny.

Camera zooms in on Rory's face as she continues to ponder. A sudden decision makes her pick up the phone and dial a familiar number.

RORY: (Smiles into the phone) Hey, it's me.

Scene cuts between Trevor's office, and the Courant.

TREVOR: (Sounding a bit busy) Hey. What's up?

RORY: Am I catching you at a bad time?

TREVOR: (Stops what he's doing and smiles) No. Not at all.

RORY: Okay, good. (Tentatively continues) I was wondering if we could cancel tonight's plans.

TREVOR: Sure (Raises an eye and jokes) Are you dating someone else on the side?

RORY: (Plays along) Yes, and his name is Mr. Broad Street Shelter. He's very square and sturdy, difficult to resist.

TREVOR: (Chuckles) Ah.

RORY: (Explains) I haven't been helping out for a while… and I feel bad.

TREVOR: I understand. (Looks around his desk) Besides, I think I'll be working a little late tonight.

RORY: (Adds) Oh, let's meet for a movie or something.

TREVOR: That works.

RORY: Great! (Smiles again) See ya.

Scene fades as Rory hangs up the phone.

INT. LUKE'S DINER – MONDAY MORNING

Scene opens as Lorelai enters her husband's diner. It's fairly busy with a lot of the townies scattered throughout the space.

LUKE: (Surprised to see her there) Hey, what are you doing here? Didn't I make you breakfast this morning?

LORELAI: (Tries to sit at the counter) Uh, yeah you did. But I wanted to talk to you…

Lorelai looks at her stomach and then at the high stool, and decides against it. So she turns to the closest table.

LUKE: You should've called. (Comes over with pot of coffee and takes a seat at the table) What's up?

LORELAI: (Looks at the pot of coffee and grins) For me?

LUKE: (Places it on the other side so she can't reach) No. What did you want to talk about?

LORELAI: (Pouts) I'm not finished ranting about Emily Gilmore yet.

LUKE: Did she call?

LORELAI: No, but what she said yesterday (gestures at her head) is still fresh in my mind. And it's bugging me. She shouldn't tell me anything in my state, because I'm inclined to believe anything right now. (Segues) Hey, did you know Obama's Muslim?

LUKE: (Closes his eyes to compose himself) Let's not go there, please.

LORELAI: Also, he's not part-American African American, he's actually part-African American.

LUKE: This is what you wanted to talk about?

LORELAI: I tried to get Emily out of my head, so I surfed the internet, and then I actually checked my e-mails – which also included checking my spam mail. And let me tell you, propaganda is alive and well via e-mail, my friend.

LUKE: (With a stern voice) Lorelai.

LORELAI: No matter what, I can't seem to get Emily out of my head. I mean, what if she's right… what if something happens between Rory and Nate? What if I really do need to find out more about Nate and "the Di Lucas?"

LUKE: If something happens between Rory and Nate, something happens between them. I don't understand the concern. (Adds) I mean, I understand being concerned about her wellbeing – especially when she's traveling so far away…

LORELAI: (Cuts him off) But what if she decides her fate because of someone else?

LUKE: (Sighs) I think Rory has proven that she's capable of making her own decisions, Lorelai. And let me remind you that she's twenty-three years old.

LORELAI: (Nods) Yes, I agree that she is more than capable of making her own decisions. And I believe she has made the right decision regarding Africa. (Sighs)

LUKE: (Looks at her face) But? (A subtle smile appears) Nate's not the reason for your concern.

LORELAI: … (swallows) what if she decides that that's the life she wants. You know, a person who is always gone… doing some crazy amazing thing… (adds) far far away.

LUKE: (Reaches out to her hand) I think she will do fine… and _you_ will do fine too. Besides, isn't this what she wanted to do all her life? Be apart of something great? (A smile appears on Lorelai's face) If Emily wants to get to know the Di Lucas, then she should go right ahead. Don't let her get to you. (Squeezes her hand a bit and smiles) Okay?

LORELAI: (Mouths) Okay. Thanks.

Zach, abruptly enters the diner (through the curtain) with a stop watch in his hand.

ZACH: Yes!

Everyone looks up at his less than graceful entrance.

LUKE: (Frowns) What the…?

ZACH: (Steps up to him) Sorry man. (Then grins as he looks at his stop-watch) It's a record! It takes me 21.5 seconds to come into work! (Lorelai chuckles)

LUKE: (Rolls his eyes) You've been timing it since you moved in three weeks ago.

ZACH: (Nods) Dude, this is just awesome. I think I want to try it again… (Zach turns and rushes to the back).

An annoyed Luke looks at Lorelai, and she chuckles.

Scene fades.

INT. BROAD STREET SHELTER – MONDAY EVENING

Scene opens on Rory as she enters the shelter. She sees a lot of the usual guests and greets them as she walks down the aisle to the main tables. She looks around for someone…

FEMALE VOLUNTEER: Hey, Rory!

RORY: (Smiles) Hello Valerie.

VALERIE: Here to help?

RORY: Sure am. (Adds) Hey, have you seen Nate around?

VALERIE: Oh yeah, he's been here every day since leaving the Courant… (points at the glass door to his office – a few feet away from them) Been in there since this afternoon.

RORY: (Looks over and sees Nate at his desk looking terribly tired. She sees him for the first time in days) Oh.

VALERIE: (Pats Rory's arm) Anyway, glad you're back to help us.

RORY: (Nods at her as she moves away) Thanks, Val.

Scene fades on Rory as she continues to look through the glass door wondering why Nate's looking so gloomy.

INT. GILMORE MANSION – THE STUDY – MONDAY EVENING

Scene opens on Richard as he enters the study to find his wife behind the desk.

RICHARD: (With a pipe in one hand) Emily?

EMILY: (Looking at the screen of the laptop) Yes, Richard?

RICHARD: Is everything alright? You dashed out of dinner in a peculiar manner.

EMILY: (Without looking up, she looks for the keys on the keyboard) Sorry, Richard… but I wanted to get started on this.

RICHARD: (Turns the corner of the desk and looks at the screen) What are you looking for?

EMILY: Oh… (distracted by her search) nothing.

RICHARD: (Looks closer at the screen) Di Luca? (Stands up straight) Emily, why on earth are you looking up the name Di Luca?

EMILY: It's Rory's colleague's last name.

RICHARD: I know it's his last name, Emily. I want to know why you're looking him up.

EMILY: (Stops and looks up at him) Well, aren't you the least bit curious who your granddaughter is going to Africa with?

RICHARD: (Looks at the table) Do you have a list of the names then? We'll look up every single person going on this trip.

EMILY: (Goes back to her search) Di Luca's the only one of interest to me.

RICHARD: (Sighs) Emily, what's this all about?

EMILY: I think it would be a good idea to get to know these people. It would be a good idea for Lorelai to know who they are.

RICHARD: (Shakes his head) Oh no… no, no. I thought we agreed to stay out of their lives, Emily.

EMILY: Well, aren't you concerned about Rory traveling all the way to Africa? Don't you want to know who she's traveling with?

RICHARD: Of course I'm concerned! She's our Rory we're talking about. But she's also a professional, who's going there on business.

EMILY: But…

RICHARD: (As he turns to leave) Emily, my dear, I suggest that you stay out of it. If Lorelai wants to dig any further, it's her call. Now, I'm in the mood for another scoop of ice cream. Coming, Emily?

Richard leaves the study and scene fades on Emily's frustrated face.

INT. BROAD STREET SHELTER – LATER THAT NIGHT - MONDAY

Scene opens on three of the volunteers cleaning up after dinner. Among them is Rory.

VALERIE: (Finishes up) Okay, so another night.

MALE VOLUNTEER: Yup.

VALERIE: (Softly gestures at the office) He's still in there on the phone. I wonder what's going on.

Rory looks over, but stays quiet.

MALE VOLUNTEER: Hope everything's alright.

VALERIE: Yeah. (Sighs) Anyway, I guess I'll go tell him we're heading out.

RORY: (Speaks up) Oh, that's fine. I'll let him know. Have a few more things to organize in the back.

VALERIE: (Takes off her apron) Oh ok, great. Goodnight Rory. (The other volunteer nods).

RORY: Night guys.

As Rory goes back to her work, the office door opens and Nate steps out.

RORY: (Looks around) Hey.

NATE: (As if he's waking up for the first time that day) Hey. (Surprised to see her there) Long time.

RORY: (Can't help but have a subtle smile on her face) Yeah. (Remembers, and gestures towards the exit) Oh, everyone else just left.

NATE: (Nods at the trail of the others, then leans against a long table) Great. I'm sorry I couldn't help out tonight. (He crosses his arms on the chest)

RORY: (Brushes it off) Oh, no problem. Everything went smoothly. (Notices the fatigued face) Umm…

NATE: (Cuts her off) So what have you been up to the past few days? The Courant treating you well?

RORY: (Leans against the long table across from him) They've been great though I'm somewhat of a traitor for leaving them this summer. Speaking of which, I didn't see you at the conference last week at the Times.

NATE: I couldn't make it. Called Gus and he gave me the notes.

Silence as Nate places his hands in the jean pockets and looks around the room.

RORY: Nate?

NATE: Yeah.

RORY: What's going on?

NATE: (Sighs, then looks down at the floor and up again) The board rejected my application. Don't tell the others yet.

RORY: What?!

NATE: I found out this afternoon.

RORY: How could they reject it? I mean, you've had this place for a few years now… and the landlord's willing to sell it to you.

NATE: But it's a part of the historical district. So everything needs to go through a panel.

RORY: (Outraged, she stands up straight) Yes, but this doesn't make sense!

NATE: I agree, but with the falling economy they'd rather have the space occupied by a big business than a shelter. There's no money in running shelters.

RORY: (Shakes her head) It doesn't make sense; they've let you run this place for a long time.

NATE: But I never owned it. Buying this place makes it more permanent. (Sarcastically continues) No one wants a permanent shelter around. And Andy, the landlord, wants to sell it. He doesn't want to extend the lease. Can't blame the guy.

RORY: (Clearly more outraged than Nate) There has got to be something we can do.

Nate is appreciative, but he sighs.

NATE: Believe me, Gilmore. I was about to bust a nerve when I heard the news – but after a lot of thought, I realized that I can't do anything… (Stresses) There's nothing I can do.

RORY: (Unwilling to believe it) There has to be something. (Adds) What… what about your dad?

NATE: What?

RORY: I mean, isn't he a lawyer?

NATE: Was.

RORY: Yes, but I'm sure he has connections. Nate…

NATE: (Subtly chuckles) I don't run to daddy for help, Gilmore. I don't do stuff like that. Use connections.

RORY: But… (sighs)… but some things are worth it… you know? (Takes a step forward) Nate, you've worked hard to get this place up and running and I think it's worth the fight.

Nate looks at her face, but he's clearly contemplating.

RORY: So what if you have to use your connections? So what if you ask your father for help… (adds) Besides, you seem to get along, right? This is worth it, Nate. Do whatever it takes to buy this building.

They are interrupted by someone entering the shelter.

Rory looks to the side and sees Trevor as he peaks into the hall.

RORY: (Surprised, she smiles) Trevor. (Nate looks to his side too)

TREVOR: (Smiles at her) Hey.

NATE: Hey Trevor.

TREVOR: (Nods) Nate. (Looks at Rory) Ready?

RORY: (Takes off her apron) Oh yeah… (explains to Nate) Trevor and I are going to see a movie.

NATE: Sounds good.

RORY: (Stops and looks at him) Think about what I said.

NATE: (Nods as Rory walks up to Trevor) Enjoy.

Scene fades on Nate as he looks down at the floor.

INT. CRAP SHACK – TUESDAY MORNING

Scene opens on the foyer as Luke prepares to leave for work, and Lorelai follows closely to say goodbye to her husband.

LUKE: (As he puts his wrist watch on) There's extra pancakes in the refrigerator if you get hungry between now and lunch. Speaking of which, I will come by and cook you something. And if you want anything, just call me and I'll rush it over (Lorelai adoringly smiles up at her man as Luke opens the front door) Anything else?

LORELAI: Yes, one more thing.

LUKE: What?

LORELAI: (Places her hands on the back of his neck and pulls him down for a kiss) Mmm, that.

LUKE: (Blushes a bit as he nods) Okay.

They are interrupted by a car pulling up to the driveway. Luke opens the door wider and the couple sees that it's Emily in her Jaguar.

LUKE: Oh, that's what I call perfect timing. (Looks at Lorelai) Goodbye.

LORELAI: (Tries to pulls him back) No, no, no. You can't go now. (But Luke very swiftly makes his way down the stairs).

LUKE: (Feels obligated to stop by the Jaguar as Emily gets out) Hello, Emily.

EMILY: (As she closes the door behind her, she nods) Luke.

LUKE: (Takes a deep breath and nods) Well, good morning, isn't it?

EMILY: It is.

LUKE: (Awkwardly) Okay, so I'm off to work.

EMILY: (With one nod) Have a good day, Luke.

LUKE: (Clears his throat, looks back at a pouting Lorelai and bolts out of there) See ya.

Camera cuts to Lorelai's point of view as Emily makes her way up the stairs.

LORELAI: This is a _pleasant_ surprise.

EMILY: Good morning, Lorelai. (Reaches into her purse) I don't mean to stay long. Just wanted to give this to you. (Hands her a folded piece of paper).

LORELAI: (Curiously unfolds it) Oh… (as she reads, we see the content as well. It's contact information) Rose Di Luca. (Shakes her head) Mom.

EMILY: (Cuts her off) I saw how she looked at him, Lorelai. And you did too. All I'm saying is to be prepared. (Sighs as Lorelai subtly shakes her head) Well, that's all. Have a good day, Lorelai.

LORELAI: (Whines) Mom.

But Emily is already on her way to the car. Lorelai looks on as Emily drives off.

Scene fades as Lorelai looks down at the piece of paper.

……….END OF SEGMENT TWO

Will update with the third segment as soon as possible.

Reviews appreciated. Thank you for all the support!

**A few important notes:** (Things to look for on LJ – link provided in author profile)  
-There's a new ad of Lorelai and Luke that I'm sure you wouldn't want to miss.  
-Check the casting entry from March 5th, as you will need visuals.  
-Discussion on LJ is encouraged.


	3. Segment Three

**SEGMENT THREE**

INT. CRAP SHACK – TUESDAY AFTERNOON – Around April 22nd

Lorelai is sitting on the couch in the living room, resting her feet on the coffee table. In her hands, she holds knitting needles and what looks like the first few stitches of a tiny sock. Scene opens as Luke enters the living room via the kitchen.

LUKE: (Rubbing his hands together, then placing them on his sides) Okay, all the dishes are done. Do you want anything else before I head back to work?

LORELAI: (Continues knitting) I told you I'd do the dishes.

LUKE: Well, they're done now. (Lorelai smiles up at him) Okay, I'm out. Call me if there's anything.

Just as Luke walks to the foyer, Lorelai remembers…

LORELAI: Hey!

LUKE: (Turns) What is it?

LORELAI: (Picks up a piece of paper from the end table and holds it up) What should I do about this?

LUKE: (Takes a step forward) The thing Emily gave you? (Lorelai nods, and Luke sighs) I think you should stay out of it – but if you have the urge to call, ask Rory first… you know? (Adds) Whatever you decide…

LORELAI: (Sighs as well) You're right. (Places the piece of paper back on the table) I should just ignore it.

LUKE: (Adds) It _is_ nice to have some sort of support system… but we have to remember she's not a little girl anymore.

LORELAI: (As she contemplates) Right.

LUKE: (With a subtle smile he nods) Okay, I told Caesar I'd make it back in time to help him clean up.

LORELAI: (Smiles at her husband) Okay, babe.

Luke nods one last time and heads out the door, leaving Lorelai to her thoughts. She turns back on her seat and starts to knit, but gets distracted by the piece of paper. So she instantly gets up from her seat (as fast as a woman going on her 8th month of pregnancy can) and grabs the phone from the wall table. Bringing it back to the couch, she dials a familiar number. We hear the phone ringing, but it goes to the voicemail…

_RORY: Hello. You've reached Rory Gilmore. I'm either out of my office or on the other line, so please leave a detailed message, and I'll get back to you as soon as possible._

Lorelai hangs up before the beep. Then she dials another familiar number. After four rings, we hear another voicemail…

_RORY: Hey, can't get to the phone right now. Leave a message._

Lorelai hangs up again. Frustrated that she couldn't get a hold of her daughter, she plops down on the couch again. A second of restlessness drives her to grab the piece of paper as she holds the phone in the other hand.

Scene fades.

INT. THE MUSE – CAFÉ ACROSS THE COURANT – TUESDAY AFTERNOON

Scene opens on Rory and Trevor in the middle of their lunch break.

RORY: So, Rob called me into his office and let me know that if I wanted my job back after this summer, he'd be more than happy to take me back.

TREVOR: (Pleasantly surprised) Rory Gilmore, I think you've made quite the impression on your boss.

RORY: (Nods shyly) I know, I didn't expect it at all actually. I mean Ken mentioned something – but it was definitely a surprise.

TREVOR: So, six weeks from now, you'll be on a very long flight to Africa.

RORY: (As she swallows the last bite of her sandwich, she nods) Can you believe that?

TREVOR: (Jokes) No, actually I can't believe you're leaving me for a fabulous life of traveling, and bringing awareness to the rest of the world.

RORY: (Tentatively smiles, then responds) I guess we have to figure that out, huh? Where you and I stand in a few weeks. (Trevor nods. Then Rory looks at her wrist watch) Unfortunately, I have to get back to work, can we talk about it tonight?

TREVOR: (Shakes his head) I have a meeting with a client. How about over dinner tomorrow night? I'm cooking. (He smiles)

RORY: (Returns his smile) That sounds great. Dinner tomorrow night… (remembers) Oh! I forgot, I have to be at the shelter tomorrow night. I put my name down this morning…

TREVOR: (A very subtle expression of disappointment hits his face) That's fine, Thursday night then?

RORY: (shakes her head as she reaches into her purse) You know what, I'll call Valerie and cancel… (Trevor tentatively watches her, as she sees that her cell phone isn't in her purse) I guess I left my phone in the office. (Looks up at him) As soon as I get back in the office, I'll call and cancel…

TREVOR: (Tentatively smiles) Okay.

Rory notices something in Trevor's manner that makes her uneasy.

Scene fades.

INT. CRAP SHACK – MASTER BEDROOM – TUESDAY EVENING

Scene opens on Lorelai as she sits on the bed and watches her husband clean up.

LUKE: After dinner, I have to go close up the diner.

LORELAI: Oh okay.

LUKE: (As he dabs his face with a face towel) I've asked Zach and Caesar to open and close the diner for a few weeks – starting next month. (Gestures at Lorelai's stomach) I want to be home more…

LORELAI: They were okay with it?

LUKE: They have to be, I'm their boss.

LORELAI: (Raises and eye and smirks) Mmm, a man with a lot of power. Love it. (Luke smirks at Lorelai) Hey. So, this Rose and Tony DiLuca…

LUKE: Nate's parents?

LORELAI: Yeah.

LUKE: What about them?

LORELAI: (Makes a guilty face) I called them. I mean, I called the mother.

LUKE: (Surprised) Rory was okay with it?

Lorelai continues to make her guilty expression.

LUKE: (Raises his eyes) You didn't ask her?

LORELAI: (Whines) I tried calling her, but … (frustrated) I don't know… I just picked up the phone and dialed the number. And…

LUKE: (Shakes his head) Yeah, Rory's not going to like this.

LORELAI: (Sighs) I know.

LUKE: (Walks up to the bed) You should let her know.

LORELAI: (Explains) Rose was really nice.

LUKE: Did she even know who you were?

LORELAI: Surprisingly, yes. She did… and she mentioned that she was going to contact me… just to annoy her son.

LUKE: I guess you've found a friend. (Adds) Besides, it was just a phone call… I'm sure Rory will be fine with…

LORELAI: (Cuts him off) She wants us to meet for dinner. (Adds) This Saturday. (Adds again) At the inn… she wants to see it.

LUKE: (Rolls his eyes, then steps towards the door) Yeah, you're definitely going to have to call Rory. (Pauses at the door) Emily really got her way, didn't she? (Adds) I'm going to get started on dinner.

Lorelai sighs and picks up the phone from the night table. She dials a familiar number and holds it up to her ear.

INT. RORY'S APARTMENT – TUESDAY EVENING

Rory is at the kitchen counter preparing a quick dinner when her phone starts to ring. She picks it up…

Scene CUTS between her apartment and the master bedroom of the crap shack.

LORELAI: Hey, it's me. We have to talk…

RORY: Hello there. What's up?

LORELAI: (With a hint of nervousness in her voice) First of all, how… how's it going?

RORY: (As she prepares her dinner) Oh, fine.

LORELAI: That doesn't sound very convincing.

RORY: (Explains) I think Trevor is ready to stop dating me.

LORELAI: (Curiously) What? What do you mean?

RORY: I just sensed that today. We talked about my going away, and he wanted to talk about us…

LORELAI: Uh oh.

RORY: (Sighs) Yup, he's going to make me dinner tomorrow night and break it to me. Oh well… it was fun while it lasted.

LORELAI: Babe, just because he wants to cook you dinner tomorrow night, doesn't mean he's going to end it with you.

RORY: I guess I'll find out. I mean, we never really wanted it to be serious… so it shouldn't be a big deal right?

LORELAI: I guess. (Wonders if this is good timing on her part)

RORY: So, what did you want to talk about?

LORELAI: (Takes a deep breath) Don't hate me. (Rory pays attention) Promise me that you won't hate me?

RORY: (Curiously) What's this about?

LORELAI: Promise me!

RORY: (Rolls her eyes) I promise.

LORELAI: (Blurts it out) Emily gave me Rose DiLuca's number this morning, and I called her. And she wants to get together (Rory is shocked, and gradually starts frowning into the phone)… so we're all having dinner at the inn on Saturday. Don't hate me!

RORY: (Takes a second to sink in) What?! Please tell me this is a joke.

LORELAI: I'm sorry honey… I didn't fully realize what I was doing until I was halfway through the phone call… and I know you have every right to yell at me right now.

RORY: (Speechless, she takes a moment to think) Why… why would you do that? (Starts to pace her kitchen area) Emily… of course. Emily Gilmore got to you... I can't believe this. She has been up in my Kool-Aid about Africa ever since I told her…

LORELAI: Rory…

RORY: (Cuts her off) Please tell me the Rose DiLuca you're talking about has nothing to do with a certain someone I'm going to Africa with…

LORELAI: (Guiltily she pouts) It's Nate's mother.

RORY: (Rubs her forehead) Why? Why would you do that?

LORELAI: (Explains) I'm trying to get my head around you being gone to a foreign country for a long time… and I wanted some sort of support system… someone I could talk to… (Shuts her eyes) I know it makes no sense at the moment, but yes, your grandmother got me started on it… but _I_ am the one to blame… I shouldn't have called without asking you. I'm so sorry, babe. (Rory can't believe what she's hearing) Rose seems really nice…

Rory's doorbell rings.

RORY: (Looks in the direction of her door) Someone's at the door. I can't deal with this right now. I'm so not cool with this mom.

LORELAI: (Realizes that Rory may be angry at her – but not the extent she was afraid of) Call me back and yell at me… okay? Again, I'm soooooo sorry!

Rory hangs up the phone and gets the door.

RORY: (As she opens the door, her facial expression transforms from a frown to an expression of surprise) Paris?

PARIS: (Holding a duffle bag, invites herself in) Rory. I hope you don't mind, I'm crashing here tonight.

RORY: (As she closes the door behind her) What are you doing here? Shouldn't you be studying your ass off at some library right now?

PARIS: I have issues.

RORY: (Repeats) You have issues.

PARIS: Yes, and I wanted to clear my head.

RORY: Couldn't you clear your head at Harvard with the help of Doyle?

PARIS: Doyle's visiting family in Wisconsin. (Blurts out) Rory, I want to drop out of Harvard Med.

RORY: What?!

PARIS: (Sets her duffle bag on the floor and plops down on the couch) I want to drop out… my mind's made up… it's going to happen.

RORY: What? (Fired up from the phone call) No! (Paris looks up at her) No, you are _not_ dropping out of Med School!

PARIS: (Frowns at her friend) What's your problem?

RORY: I'm not going to let you do that.

PARIS: You dropped out of Yale.

RORY: (With hand gestures) You can't equate my dropping out of Yale to you wanting to drop out of Harvard _Medical School_.

PARIS: Why not?

RORY: Because it's not the same… You even tried to talk me out of it, and I didn't listen to you… and it was a stupid stupid decision on my part. I still regret it, so you're are _not_ dropping out of Harvard! And may I point out that I returned to Yale after a semester. You are not going to give up when you've come this far. What's up with everyone giving up on things this week?! Nate wants to give up on the shelter, Trevor wants to give up on whatever it is that we have, and now you… you want to throw away your life by dropping out of Harvard! I'm not letting it happen.

Paris is a bit confused about Rory's temperament at the moment.

PARIS: Okay, whatever you say.

RORY: (Calms down a bit) What made you want to drop out anyway?

PARIS: (Thinks) I can't remember.

RORY: (Rolls her eyes, and plops down next to Paris on the couch) This is not a good day.

PARIS: (Turns and asks) So what bit you in the ass? Is it Trevor?

RORY: Trevor, Emily, Lorelai, among other things.

PARIS: So Trevor wants to end things with you before you leave… what's the big deal? (Frowns) You didn't go and fall for the guy, did you?

RORY: No, I didn't fall for the guy. (Explains) He's going to cook me dinner on Wednesday night and break it to me that this isn't going to work out. I liked the casual thing… why can't we stay casual until I leave?

PARIS: I hate to break it to you, but you're not the casual type.

RORY: (Frowns at her friend) It worked fine the past few weeks.

PARIS: Yeah, and now it's coming to an end – so what's the big deal? You knew it wasn't going anywhere…

RORY: (Sighs and admits) I know. (Exaggerates) And on top of that, mom calls to let me know that she's now buddies with Nate's mother… We are supposedly having dinner together this Saturday.

PARIS: (Can't help but chuckle as she says "Ohhhh")… this is going to be good. Can I come?

RORY: What? No. You're going back to Harvard tomorrow morning.

PARIS: (Weaves through topics) Why make dinner when he's only going to break it off with you?

RORY: I don't know.

PARIS: (Sees that her friend is clearly not happy with the turn of events that evening) Look, you knew it wasn't going anywhere… and from what I've heard, he was on the same page. So why not just end it now? And what's so wrong about Lorelai knowing Nate's parents? She's obviously concerned for your safety and wants to have contacts of people that will have a similar interest. There's nothing wrong with that.

RORY: She should've asked me first.

PARIS: (Rolls her eyes) Oh, boo-hoo. It's done… it has happened… nothing else you can do about it.

RORY: (Frowns at her friend) You're mean.

PARIS: And you just told me I couldn't drop out of Harvard. (Gets up from the couch and grabs her duffle bag) I'm going to take a shower.

Camera zooms in on Rory's face for a moment until she spontaneously gets up from the couch, grabs her keys from the counter, and leaves the apartment.

Scene fades and CUTS to a few minutes later.

INT. APARTMENT COMPLEX HALLWAY – A FEW MINUTES LATER

Rory goes up to the apartment door, and knocks on it.

A few seconds later, Trevor opens the door (still in his work clothes – minus the tie).

TREVOR: (Surprised to see her there, he smiles) Is it Wednesday night already?

RORY: Sorry to come by tonight… is it a bad time?

TREVOR: (Opens the door wider) No… no. I just got back from work. Come on in…

RORY: (Hesitates then stays still) Actually, can we talk out here for a bit?

TREVOR: (Curious, he steps out) Sure. What's up?

RORY: (Calmly explains) This isn't going to work, is it?

TREVOR: (Makes a knowing expression) Ah.

RORY: I mean… it's been great the past couple of weeks.

TREVOR: (Nods) It has.

RORY: It's been comfortable.

TREVOR: (Nods with a smile) Comfortable… I agree.

RORY: (Nervously chuckles) Somehow I don't think that's what we both want.

TREVOR: (Takes a moment to smirk) Agreed again.

RORY: (Smoothes her hair) So, do we have to break it off tomorrow night over dinner?

TREVOR: (Chuckles slightly as he leans against the door frame.) No.

Pause as the two look at each other for a moment.

RORY: (Smiles sweetly) You are one heck of a guy, Trevor.

TREVOR: And you are one heck of a girl.

RORY: (Tilts her head a bit and extends her hand) Take care.

TREVOR: (Smiles back at her as he takes it) You take care, too.

Trevor waits by his door until Rory gets in the elevator at the end of the hallway; he smiles to himself and walks into his apartment.

Scene fades.

INT. CRAP SHACK – MASTER BEDROOM – LATER THAT NIGHT

Scene opens on Lorelai in the bed ready to turn in. The clock on the night table reads 10:03 P.M. Lorelai picks up the phone and stares at it for a few seconds, and then takes a deep breath to muster up some courage, and dials a number…

Scene CUTS to Emily and Richard's bedroom. The two elder Gilmores are engaged in their nighttime reading when the phone begins to ring.

EMILY: (Frowns at her husband) Who could that be at this hour? (She reaches out and grabs the phone as Richard curiously looks on) Hello?

Cut to Lorelai…

LORELAI: (Dives in sarcastically) I don't have time to make this into a discussion, but I'm just calling to thank you, mother. Thank you for getting into my head and screwing around in there. Thank you _so_ much!

EMILY: (Completely taken back and confused) What on earth…?!

LORELAI: That's all I have to say. Have a good night.

Lorelai hangs up on her mother.

Emily slowly holds the phone away from her ear and sighs.

RICHARD: (Curiously) What was that about?

EMILY: Nothing. (Places the phone back on its dock).

RICHARD: (Not wanting to push any further) Oh.

Scene fades on an expression on Emily's face that we've seen hundreds of time. The expression she wears when she knows she has, yet again, failed her daughter.

………………… END OF SEGMENT THREE

I apologize for taking this long to update, and I will try my best to update the final segment as soon as possible.

Reviews are appreciated. If you have any questions regarding this season, please post them on LiveJournal (link provided on author profile). Also, I'm going to shamelessly plug my very last GG video - the latest post on LJ.

Thank you for all the support!


	4. Segment Four

(It's been a while, so please review previous segments before continuing.)

...**SEGMENT FOUR**

INT. DRAGONFLY INN – THE NEXT MORNING – WEDNESDAY – APRIL 23rd

Scene opens on Emily Gilmore entering the inn. Just as she steps in, she runs into Michel.

MICHEL: (By the banister, he grins and drags his words) Emily.

EMILY: (Nods politely but her mind is clearly elsewhere) Hello Michel.

MICHEL: What a pleasant surprise to see you here.

EMILY: Do you happen to know where Lorelai is?

MICHEL: (As he senses a serious tone in Emily's voice, he gestures towards the kitchen) I believe she's in the linen closet; I'll get her for you…

EMILY: (Holds up her hand) No, that's fine… I'll find her. (As she takes a step towards the kitchen) This way?

MICHEL: (Nods curiously) Yes.

As soon as Emily is out of sight, Michel takes the cell phone out of his pocket, dials a number, and holds it to his ear.

MICHEL: It's me.

CUT to SOOKIE in the KITCHEN… Scene cuts back and forth from the kitchen and the foyer of the inn.

SOOKIE: (As she preps for lunch) Me, who?

MICHEL: (Rolls his eyes) Do you know anyone else with a heavy French accent that would say, "It's me" to you when you answer the phone?

SOOKIE: (Frowns) What do you want, Michel?

MICHEL: Just wanted to warn you, there's a storm heading your way.

SOOKIE: (Looks out the window) What do you mean it's heading "my" way… (spots Emily coming through the small hallway and into the kitchen) Oh. (Hangs up, and wears a nervous smile on her face) Emily… what a pleasant surprise…

EMILY: (Nods) Sookie. Is Lorelai around?

SOOKIE: (Points at the big linen closet just outside the kitchen with her phone) She's in there.

EMILY: (Nods again) Thank you, Sookie.

Sookie notices Emily's restraint as well.

Cut to...

EXT. LINEN CLOSET

The door is very slightly open, and Emily peaks in to see Lorelai sitting in a comfortable armchair with her feet up on an ottoman – working. Emily very slightly pushes the door open, and the subtle creak makes Lorelai jump in her chair.

LORELAI: (Places a hand on her chest) Oh my God! You scared the baby out of me!

EMILY: (Concedes) I'm sorry, Lorelai. That wasn't my intention. (Looks around the medium-sized walk-in closet) What on earth are you doing in here?

LORELAI: (Curiously looks at her mother) I like working in here.

EMILY: This is no place to conduct business.

LORELAI: (Struggles a bit to get up off the chair – then stands directly in front of her mother) I'm not conducting business, I'm sitting here going through our accounts.

EMILY: (Looks at her condition) Besides you shouldn't be working when you're so close to the due date.

LORELAI: (Rolls her eyes) The due date's not for another month. (Cuts to the chase) Mom, what are you doing here?

EMILY: I wanted to talk to you…

LORELAI: (Holds up a hand) If it's about Rory, I don't want to hear it…

EMILY: You hung up on me before I had a chance to talk… so I want to clear the air.

LORELAI: Start by driving a Prius. I don't want to talk about it, mom.

EMILY: (A little annoyed) Why do you insist on never listening to me.

LORELAI: "Never listening" to you? I think the reason we're standing here chatting is _because_ I listened to you. And now Rory is angry at me. What an idiot I was…

EMILY: What…

LORELAI: (Cuts her off) In fact, all I've been doing the past few months is listen to you. (Emily looks on a little surprised) And frankly, I don't see how it has in anyway made things better for either of us. (Looks directly at her mother and sighs) I've tried mom… I thought if I made a conscious effort to get along… and let you in, that things would turn out fine. Especially because I had this crazy notion that 'I' was the main reason why we never ever got along… But no, it's you! You're the reason we can never reach an understanding…

EMILY: (Frowns, but composes herself) Lorelai…. (takes a moment) I don't think you should be getting all worked up in your condition.

LORELAI: (Frowns as well) No, this has to be said! I'm not leaving this… uh… room until we settle this.

CUT TO SOOKIE IN THE KITCHEN…

Michel joins her. The two look at each other in wonder. In the background you can hear mumbled words back and forth.

SOOKIE: Oy.

MICHEL: (Gradually grins) If there was ever a good reason to sit back in a LazyBoy and eat buttered popcorn knowing that you're adding one-hundred-and-eighty calories of junk into your perfect body, but not care… this would be it.

SOOKIE: (Frowns at Michel) Shh! (Sees a staff member enter the kitchen) Oh… no… no.. the area is closed.

The employee, with a confused expression on his face, backs up and leaves.

CUT TO THE LINEN CLOSET…

EMILY: You have no right to speak to me that way!

LORELAI: And you have no right to meddle in my life… or Rory's for that matter. If she wants to go off to Africa with a bunch of her colleagues – she can do just as she pleases. And she needs to be assured that her mother would never interfere in her adult life – unless she needs help! Clearly _you_ have never understood how it works…

EMILY: (Taken aback… she takes a moment to process, then responds) I was only trying to… (pauses)

LORELAI: Trying to what?

EMILY: I don't want to miss out…

LORELAI: (A little frustrated) Miss out on what?

EMILY: Miss out on her life… (gestures) your life… (points at her stomach) and this baby's life.

LORELAI: (Sighs, and softly continues) But you don't do it by force. You can't… it doesn't work that way. You have to let everything just unfold. By forcing it, you're only going to make people distance themselves from you. (Shakes her head) Mom, haven't you learned that from the past? From _our_ past? (Emily is speechless, she looks down which prompts a sympathetic expression on Lorelai's face) I want you to be a part of Rory's life, a part of my life, Luke's life, and most importantly a part of this baby's life. I don't want to run away, or keep you at a distance. Don't you understand? (Emily's expression suggests that she's touched by Lorelai's words – but she doesn't express them verbally)

Pause.

EMILY: (Looks up for a second, then looks down at her hands again) I saw how Rory looked at him…

LORELAI: (Rolls her eyes) Not this again.

EMILY: (Nods) I've seen that same expression on your face… from a long time ago…

LORELAI: (Confused) What are you talking about?

EMILY: (Calmly) You will realize in time. (Lorelai is confused)…

Pause as Emily composes herself.

EMILY: I'm sorry I've imposed myself yet again. I'm trying to meet you half way… but this is the only way I know how…

LORELAI: (Tilts her head) Mom…

EMILY: (Admits) I want to be around for my second grandchild, Lorelai. I want to be involved.

LORELAI: (Nods) And you have every right to be. But not by forcing it…

EMILY: (With a slightly trembling voice) I'm trying. But I'm afraid… (Lorelai is shocked at Emily's voice. Emily emotionally confesses) I'm afraid that I'm going to miss out… just like I missed out on Rory's life. And I don't want that to happen… And I really didn't mean to meddle with Rory's life. I didn't mean for Rory to be upset with you… that's the last thing I wanted.

LORELAI: (Takes a step forward, but isn't sure how to comfort her) Mom… it's okay. Rory and I will be fine. She was just a little upset.

Silence as Emily quickly manages to compose herself.

EMILY: (Takes a deep breath, and continues calmly) Anyway, I just came over to apologize. (Opens the door, but pauses a bit before she steps out) Tell Rory it was all my fault.

LORELAI: (Jumps in) Mom…

EMILY: (Barely looking up) Yes, Lorelai?

LORELAI: You should join us… (Emily looks up) for dinner on Saturday. You know, with the DiLucas. It can be a small farewell thing for Rory…(raises an eye as she adds) even though there's a month and a half until she leaves.

EMILY: (Pleasantly surprised, yet shakes her head) No thank you, Lorelai. I'll only be in the way...

LORELAI: (Firmly) I insist, mom. I'd really like you to be there.

EMILY: (Unsure of how to respond, she nods) Alright.

LORELAI: (Smiles) Thanks.

An awkward pause takes over the scene.

EMILY: (Sighs) Well then, I should get going. (Nods at her daughter) Have a good day, Lorelai.

Scene fades on Lorelai's tentative, yet hopeful face.

INT. BROAD STREET SHELTER – LATER THAT EVENING

Scene opens on Rory walking into the shelter. She looks around for Nate, but doesn't see him. Rory spots Valerie at the back of the wall, and walks towards her.

VALERIE: (As she continues to work) Hey.

RORY: Hey Val. (Looks around again) Busy.

VALERIE: Yup.

RORY: Is Nate around?

VALERIE: (As she wipes down part of the long table) Said he'd show up a bit later.

RORY: Ah. (Sighs)

VALERIE: (Looks up at Rory) Here to help?

RORY: Oh, sure… sure (Valerie grabs an apron from the shelf and throws it at Rory) Thanks.

VALERIE: (Goes back to her work, but gestures at two older gentlemen) Watch out for Frank and Ernie. (Rory curiously looks at them) They're grumpier than usual tonight.

RORY: Why is that?

VALERIE: (Raises an eye) Ernie claims that Frank stole his beef jerky.

RORY: (Makes a face) Is that a euphemism for something dirty? (Shakes her head) Never mind. Forget I asked.

VALERIE: (Sees someone enter, and gestures) There's Nate.

RORY: (As she ties the apron-straps around her waist, she looks up) Oh.

Nate, with a determined expression, walks directly to Rory.

NATE: (Nods at Val, then looks down at Rory) Hey, do you have a minute?

RORY: (Suddenly nervous for some reason) Y-yes… actually I wanted to talk to you too… (But Nate walks away to his office – and Rory follows).

CUT to NATE'S OFFICE AT THE SHELTER…

Nate walks in and removes his jacket, throws it on a chair close by, and holds the door open for Rory.

NATE: (Closes the door behind them) I'm glad I caught you tonight.

RORY: (Explains) Me too, actually… I just wanted to say, I'm so so… sorry…

NATE: (Cuts her off) Gilmore, I had no idea my mother would do that. I am so embarrassed… I wanted to apologize.

RORY: (Confused, she looks up at Nate) Your mother?

NATE: You haven't heard? (Shakes his head) I don't know how… but my mother got in contact with your mother and set up a dinner "thing" at the Dragonfly Inn… and it's this Saturday. (Shakes his head again)…

Still surprised, Rory wonders if she should tell him that it's 'her' mother that initiated the whole thing.

NATE: (Notices Rory's expression) That's exactly the face I had when mom told me this evening. I can't believe her. (Takes a step forward) Will you please forgive me for Rose DiLuca's meddling?

RORY: (Decides to explain) Actually, I think it's my mom that…

NATE: (Shakes his head yet again and paces) Oh no… it's definitely my mother. As much as I love her… she can be a little forceful in her ways.

RORY: But…

NATE: (Cuts her off again, and explains) Sometimes she just does it to annoy me. You know?

RORY: (Takes a step forward to try and explain… again) I think…

NATE: (Cuts her off… again) There was this one time in high school; I had just started my freshman year. And Jon (his brother), who was in his senior year, introduced me to this "Goth-chic" – (looks at Rory) Clearly I had a thing for older Goth-chics in plaid skirts and tongue piercing(s)… because the moment I looked at her, I couldn't utter a word. (Rory is a little puzzled). Every time I saw her, I just froze – but she didn't even know I existed… so I was bummed out for a long time, and mom started to notice.

RORY: (Now Amused) What happened?

NATE: (Leans on his desk) She drove me to school one day, and noticed me staring at this tall, pale white female with black hair, and a god-awful makeup job…

RORY: Uh oh…

NATE: She drops me off, and I start walking up the stairs – but a familiar voice makes me turn and look. (Explains) My mother had walked up to Gerry "the Goth-chic" and started giving her a lecture on how lucky she is that I even look at her. (An amused smile appears on his face) And what a great "catch" I would make… and in a few years, she'd regret never acknowledging me in high school. Gerry was completely oblivious… and I just ran inside faster than a Zulu tribesman on steroids.

RORY: No?!

NATE: (Nods) Yup, freshman year was a bitch. (Adds) But that's Rose.

RORY: (Chuckles) She sounds great.

NATE: Please don't ever mention it in front of my folks on Saturday.

RORY: Oh, so you're going to be there?

NATE: Did I mention my mother's very persuasive? (Sees Rory's face, and asks) Don't tell me you won't be there.

RORY: (Sighs) I'll be there.

A moment passes.

RORY: So, whatever happened to Ms. Goth-chic?

NATE: (Raises an eye) She's a Baptist priest now.

RORY: (Amused) What?

NATE: (Shrugs) Who knew?

Pause as they share a smile.

NATE: (Adds as he pushes himself off the desk) You know, I never told you what I thought about the pantomime.

RORY: (Squeezes her eyes shut for a moment) Oh god, please let's not talk about that.

NATE: (With a smirk, he teases) What's that song you sang again? "Where do you go to my lovely?"

RORY: (Flushed, she rubs her forehead) Stop it!

NATE: (Nods as he continues) Nice voice you got there, Gilmore.

RORY: (Gasps at his tone) Stop picking on me.

NATE: (Sighs, then crosses his arms) So, is Trevor going to join us on Saturday?

Just as Rory opens her mouth to explain, a loud noise distracts them, and then they look through the glass wall of Nate's office. They see the two older men going at each other - bouncing around in a fist fight…

NATE: What the… (he dashes out to break it off)

Rory witnesses as Nate pushes the men apart. Scene fades on her tentative expression.

EXT. BROAD STREET SHELTER – LATER THAT NIGHT

Rory pulls the cell phone out of her pocket as she exits the shelter. She dials a familiar number and holds it to her ear.

RORY: (Sighs) Hey mom…

Scene CUTS between the EXT. BROAD STREET SHELTER and INT. CRAP SHACK LIVING ROOM

LORELAI: (Pleasantly surprised to hear from her daughter) Rory! (She sits up on the couch and winks at Luke, who's sitting next to her watching TV).

RORY: Hi.

LORELAI: (Sighs) Are you still mad at me?

RORY: Nope.

LORELAI: (Perks up) You're not mad at me? (Looks at Luke) She's not mad at me!

LUKE: Good.

RORY: Hold your horses woman…

LORELAI: Horses held.

RORY: (Walks up to her car) You will see me at dinner on Saturday… although, I may have to miss Friday Night Dinner in preparation for this weird gathering.

LORELAI: (Grins) Well, mom agreed to cancel Friday Night Dinner since we're "gathering" on Saturday.

RORY: (Annoyed) Grandma's coming? (Whines) Mom!

LORELAI: (Explains) I invited her! Long story short… we had a pretty significant argument today… which, I think, resulted in a moment.

RORY: (Confused) A moment?

LORELAI: I will tell you all about it later… but I think it was a good moment.

RORY: Oh.

LORELAI: Besides think of this Saturday as a small farewell gathering… to send you off to Africa.

RORY: (Gives in) Fine… but I'll have you know that I'm still a bit irked by it all.

LORELAI: (Nods) Understandably so.

RORY: Oh, by the way… Trevor and I aren't dating anymore.

LORELAI: Aw, honey. Are you okay? (A concerned Luke looks at his wife. Lorelai mouths to him) Rory and Trevor aren't dating anymore.

RORY: I'm fine. (Sighs)

LUKE: (Whispers to Lorelai) Is she okay? (Lorelai nods)

RORY: (Sits in her car and sighs again) Figures, I find the perfect apartment – and a couple of months later, I have to pack things in boxes again…

LORELAI: (Sympathetically smiles) Luke will come by on Saturday morning to help you move back…

RORY: Okay. (Snaps out of her funk) I should get going.

LORELAI: Okay, babe. Bye.

Lorelai hangs up the phone and looks at Luke.

LUKE: Is everything okay?

LORELAI: Yeah, it will be. I think she's a little tired.

LUKE: Is she having second thoughts about Africa?

LORELAI: (Thinks) I don't think so…

Pause as the two look at the television.

LUKE: (Sighs, and then gets up from his seat) Okay, I think I'm ready to turn in.

LORELAI: (Shakes her head in confusion) I'm still trying to make sense of what Emily said earlier.

LUKE: (Leans over and gives Lorelai a kiss on the forehead) Let me know if you get anywhere. Are you coming to bed?

LORELAI: (Smiles) In a bit.

LUKE: (Smiles back at her and nods) Five minutes. I give you five minutes.

LORELAI: (Smirks and slaps Luke's leg with the remote control) Go to bed.

Lorelai watches as Luke climbs the stairs and leaves the scene.

Scene fades on Lorelai pondering.

CUT to THREE DAYS LATER…

EXT. DRAGONFLY INN – SATURDAY – EARLY EVENING

Scene opens on Luke pulling up to the driveway of the Dragonfly Inn. We see Rory in the passenger seat.

RORY: (As she gets out of the truck, she sincerely exclaims) Luke, thank you so much for helping me move today.

LUKE: (Closes the door and walks around to join Rory on the other side of the truck) No problem. You know I'm glad to do it.

RORY: (Smiles) Thanks. (Turns to the façade of the inn and sighs) This is going to be an interesting night.

LUKE: (Takes a deep breath, places his hands on his sides and looks at the façade of the inn as well) I'd say. (After a moment, he looks to the side at Rory) It will all turn out fine.

RORY: (Turns to her left and smiles up at her "step-father") I hope so.

LUKE: (Sees Lorelai exit the Inn) There she is…

Rory looks back and sees her mother standing at the top of the stairs smiling at her husband and daughter. Luke and Rory walks up to her.

LORELAI: There you are! All moved in?

RORY: (Climbs up the stairs) Yup.

LUKE: (Walks past Lorelai) I'm going to go get a drink. Do you guys want any…

LORELAI: (Cuts him off) Emily and Richard are in there.

LUKE: (Stops in his tracks, turns around and stands near his wife) I guess I can wait.

The two ladies chuckle.

LORELAI: (Pats Luke on the arm and gestures) Now, come… come… we're all going to make an effort.

LUKE: (Sighs) Fine.

INT. DRAGONFLY INN – GREAT ROOM

The three characters enter.

RICHARD: (Looks away from a antique vase he had just been examining) This looks authentic. (Asks Lorelai as he grabs his drink from the side table) Is this authentic?

LORELAI: That's what Mrs. Kim said.

RICHARD: (Nods at his son-in-law) Luke. (sees Rory following behind) Rory.

RORY: Grandpa, glad you could make it. (Walks over to his side and smiles at Emily – who's sitting in a chair) Hello grandma.

EMILY: (Nods) Rory.

LORELAI: (Bluntly) Boy, this is going to be awkward. I hope the DiLucas like awkward.

RICHARD: (Lowers his brow) What on earth are you talking about, Lorelai?

LORELAI: You've never met 'awkward'? (everyone looks at her quizzically) Six foot-five, abnormally angular face? (Luke rolls his eyes) Maximilian's bastard child?

RICHARD: (Confused, he looks down at Emily) What?

EMILY: I haven't a clue.

LUKE: (Turns to his wife) It's going to be fine.

LORELAI: (Scans the room) Okay, so Sookie's got a handle on dinner… (gestures at the spirit cart next to the fireplace) The drinks are out…

RORY: Mom, you're making me nervous.

LUKE: (Turns to his wife again) Relax.

They hear a couple of people enter the inn, which prompts them to turn in unison.

A couple in their mid-to-late fifties enter the inn, and look around for a moment before they spot the group of people in the great room. The lady, carrying a medium-sized canvas bag and the gentleman carrying a nice bottle of wine start stepping towards them.

RORY: (Feeling obliged, steps ahead of everyone) Hello there.

ROSE DILUCA: (Extends her arm) You must be Rory!

RORY: (With a a nervous giggle, she nods) Yes, yes… that's me. I'm so glad to finally meet you Mrs. DiLuca.

ROSE: (With a pleasant smile) It's Rose… and it's a pleasure to finally meet you, Rory. (Looks at her husband) And this is Tony.

RORY: Hello. (Smoothes her hair, and gestures towards the group) Let me introduce you to my family. (Gestures) My grandparents, Emily and Richard.

RICHARD: (With a gentlemanly smile) Wonderful to meet you both.

Emily nods politely.

RORY: Luke, my step-father… (Luke nods and shakes Tony's hand) And I believe you've already spoken to my mom, Lorelai.

ROSE: (Sees Lorelai, makes an awing expression, and steps forward to shake her hand) Lorelai!

LORELAI: (Grins unsure of how to react) Rose!

TONY: (Holds up the bottle of wine and presents it to Rory) This is in no way encouraging you to drink alcohol… however, this is for you. Thank you for inviting us.

ROSE: (To Lorelai, she holds up her bag) And for you, I have here a recipe for the best mock-tail you'll ever have.

Emily, with a drink in hand, observes the friendly atmosphere.

LORELAI: (Amused, and appreciatively) Aw, you didn't have to…

ROSE: Oh hush. Now tell me… where's the wonderful kitchen? (Explains to everyone) Making a mock-tail is no easy task.

Rory stands there awkwardly.

LORELAI: (Grins besides herself) I'll show you where it is.

Lorelai guides Rose to the back.

RICHARD: (Standing by the cart) Tony, how about a drink?

TONY: Scotch on a rocks, please Richard. Thank you.

RICHARD: Luke? How about you?

LUKE: (An arm stretch her exclaims) Same here… thank you, Richard. (Gestures at the seat next to Tony) Please, take a seat.

TONY: Thanks. (Looks at his wrist-watch) I wonder where Nathan is…

Rory wonders as well.

LUKE: (Attempts to start a conversation) Did you find the place okay?

RICHARD: (Hands the gentlemen their drinks) Here you go fellas.

Emily looks restless.

TONY: Oh it was no trouble at all. We've driven through Stars Hollow a few times before. Quaint little town, isn't it?

RICHARD: It sure is.

Rory, still standing, looks at the entrance of the inn – wondering where Nate is. Emily notices that her granddaughter is just as restless as she.

The gentlemen continue to chat away.

TONY: (To Luke) In fact we've been to your diner, Luke.

LUKE: You have?

TONY: A couple of years ago, in fact.

The dialogue gradually becomes white noise as the camera focuses on Rory. She looks at her wrist-watch, and steps away towards the exit. Emily sees this and a curious expression wipes her face.

CUT to the porch of the inn.

Rory exits just as a black sports utility vehicle parks to the side of the inn. We see Rory's relieved face as Nate gets out and walks up to her.

RORY: You're late, mister.

NATE: No, I'm not. (Turns and gestures at the boxy silver Mercedes G55 AMG parked in front of his Touareg) I'm guessing Hansel and Gretel found the house okay. (Looks back at Rory with a subtle smile) Or the Inn, in this story.

RORY: They sure did. (Nate senses a tone in her voice that makes him lower his brow).

NATE: What's wrong?

RORY: Nothing. (Sighs then admits) This whole thing is weird… I mean the circumstances in which I'm meeting your parents… (shakes her head) just a little weird.

NATE: I agree, but I also understand your mother wanting to get to know the person you'll be traveling with. So it's not all _that_ weird… (lowers his head) Is it?

RORY: (Takes a deep breath) You're right.

Looking up at him, Rory can't help but get lost in his eyes. However, the "unrequited" moment is interrupted by Emily as she stops to see the 'familiar stranger' standing on the porch next to Rory.

EMILY: Oh.

RORY: (Smoothes her hair) Grandma… (takes a deep breath as Nate turns to look at Emily) … grandma, I'd like you to meet Nate DiLuca. Nate, this is my grandmother…

EMILY: (In her curious manner, she nods) Nice to meet you.

NATE: (Nods as well) Nice to meet you too, Mrs. Gilmore.

EMILY: (Looks at Rory and back at Nate) Please… call me Emily.

The three characters look at each other as an awkward moment passes them.

RORY: (Cuts in, and gestures towards the door) Let me introduce you to my grandfather…

NATE: Okay… (Politely nods at Emily as he walks in with Rory)

As Nate steps around Emily to walk in, Emily watches him with the corner of her eye before she follows them into the establishment.

Scene CUTS TO A FEW MINUTES LATER

The six characters are seated at a large round table in the dining area. Richard and Emily are sitting next to each other with Tony to Richard's left and a poor Luke to Emily's left. Next to Lorelai, seated to Luke's right, is Rose and Nate. There seems to be two different topics alive at the table. Lorelai and Rose are talking about Lorelai's final weeks of pregnancy, while Richard and Tony chat about today's economy. Luke, Rory and Nate seem to be pulled in both directions, weaving back and forth between topics.

TONY: (To Richard) The simple question is, what do either one of those candidates have in mind for turning this around?

RICHARD: (Chuckles a bit) Oh, that sir, isn't a simple question!

TONY: Of course it is! (A smile appears on his face) I'm not saying there's a simple answer.

Their dialogue becomes white noise as the focus turns to Rose and Lorelai as Emily watches keenly.

ROSE: (To Lorelai) I can't believe you've had the strength to keep the sex of the baby from everyone else. (Looks at Emily) Can you believe your daughter?

EMILY: (Politely) She's very adamant. (Lorelai gives Emily a subtle smile but turns to Rose)

LORELAI: (Admits) I've almost slipped a few times. Though once, I accidentally said it out loud to Sookie, my friend, but she didn't even notice.

ROSE: After Jonathan (looks at Emily), my eldest son, I was hoping for a girl. (Looks at Nate and teases) Yes Nathan, I was hoping you were a girl. (Rory smirks and Rose looks back at Lorelai) But nope, I got another wonderful boy.

The previous dialogue fades out as the focus turns to Rory and Nate.

RORY: (Turns to Nate and whispers) Aww.

NATE: Stop it.

RORY: (Softly) Your mom's awesome.

NATE: (Remembers, and softly continues) Hey, I thought about what you said, and spoke to dad about the shelter.

RORY: (Turns in her seat) Oh yeah? And?

NATE: Nothing yet, I only mentioned it yesterday. He's looking into some solutions.

RORY: That's a start. I'm glad you went to him.

NATE: I'm hoping it will work out.

RORY: Me too.

They are interrupted by Tony DiLuca, in line with his discussion with Richard and Luke.

TONY: Nathan, aren't you flying into Dakar first?

NATE: (Looks up at his father and Richard) Yes, Dakar, Senegal – then we catch a connecting flight down to Johannesburg. The itinerary changed last week. We were supposed to start at the top and end up in Johannesburg.

RICHARD: (Shakes his head) I regret not doing a tour of Africa… (Turns to his wife) What do you say, Emily? How about a trip to Johannesburg this summer?

EMILY: First of all, it's winter there. And we've already made plans to meet Hope in Amsterdam.

ROSE: (Curiously) Hope?

EMILY: (Explains) My sister. She lives in France, we're meeting in Amsterdam and then we'll fly into Prague to do another tour of Eastern Europe together. But that won't be until the end of summer.

ROSE: Oh yes, I understand (gestures at Lorelai) you don't want to miss out on your second grandchild's first few months. (Emily's face turns pale at Rose's good natured comment).

RICHARD: (Oblivious, changes the topic back to Africa and looks at Nate) I hope they've made all the arrangements for everyone traveling?

NATE: (Nods) Yes Richard, we've been given a very detailed itinerary. They'll take care of us…

RICHARD: I hope they're also letting you travel first class.

NATE: Nope, economy.

RICHARD: (Shocked) What? You're going to be in the air for 20-some hours… the least they could do is send you first class. (Emily is concerned as well)

NATE: (Tries not to offend Richard, but with a smirk he responds) Somehow traveling first-class to Africa doesn't seem right… in my book anyway. (Tony and Rose look at their child with a sense of pride – even Luke has an approving expression. Rory and Lorelai look at each other).

RICHARD: (Takes a moment, but with a hearty chuckle, he raises his glass to Nate) I commend you, Nate. (Looks at everyone at the table, and then focuses on Rory – and Nate) Here's hoping your travels are safe, and may this be a life-changing experience for you both!

Everyone raises their glasses.

TONY: Hear, hear!

RORY: (Sweetly smiles at her grandfather as Emily looks on tentatively) Thank you grandpa.

The waiters bring out dessert.

The group of characters start to chat amongst themselves. Pieces of dialogue can be heard…

NATE: (Softly to Rory as he takes a sip of his wine) Too bad Trevor couldn't join us.

RORY: (Softly responds as she looks down at her dessert) Oh, we aren't dating anymore.

NATE: No?

RORY: Nope.

NATE: Hmm, that's a shame.

CUT to the middle of another conversation…

LORELAI: (to Rose as she pats her husband's shoulder) … yeah, all the furniture in there are originals courtesy of Luke.

ROSE: (Adoringly looks at the couple) Aw, you have to show me this nursery of yours.

Emily is quietly observing everyone at the table enjoying themselves.

CUT to the middle of yet another conversation…

TONY: I agree… I whole-heartedly agree that his endorsement only hurts the Republican candidate. (Smiles) But I don't vote that way, Richard… so you won't see me complaining. (Richard laughs)

Camera focuses on Emily, as she sees how lively everyone seems. The expression on her face suggests that she's trying to join either one of the conversations, but by her own restraint, she is incapable of doing so. After a few moments of failed attempts, she pushes her chair back a bit and excuses herself…

EMILY: (Softly) Excuse me. I'll be right back. (The men at the table acknowledge her as gentlemanly as possible).

Luke, who has been just as observant that evening, senses something in Emily which prompts him to watch her as she walks away. He looks to his right, and sees Lorelai subtly look at Emily as well. Lorelai turns to Luke and shrugs.

CUT to EXT. DRAGONFLY INN – PORCH – A COUPLE OF MINUTES LATER

Scene opens on Emily standing at the top of the stairs looking into the night sky. The expression on her face is that of a person wanting to belong in whatever is going on inside. A loud noise of laughter makes her briefly smile to herself. A few seconds later, a step on the porch makes her turn back. She sees Luke holding his beer in one hand, and what looks like her glass of wine in the other.

LUKE: (Stretches his arm) Thought you might like this…

EMILY: (Pleasantly surprised, she takes the glass from him) Thank you, Luke.

LUKE: (Walks up to the edge of the first step, and sighs) It's nice out here.

EMILY: (Curiously watches Luke, then looks away at the night sky again) It is.

Deciding to stay outside a bit longer, Luke takes a few steps down the stairs, and takes a seat – which prompts Emily to look at him.

EMILY: (To Luke) You're missing out on all the fun inside.

LUKE: (With an expression of confidence, as he continues to look out at the driveway) So are you.

Emily ponders a bit at the 'condition' of the steps – but something makes her take a step down and awkwardly sit at the top of the stairs.

A moment of silence passes Emily and her son-in-law. A moment that ponders the countless times they've been on very different plains for two years short of a decade.

EMILY: (To break the silence, in a way that only Emily knows how, asks) So, is it a boy?

With a smile, Luke shakes his head at her insistence on never giving up. In the backdrop we hear another loud noise of laughter.

Scene fades.

**VOICE OVER:** Next week on the Gilmore girls…

A scene from 8.19

Rory is running around the town with big bags in her hands.

**VOICE OVER:** Rory's throwing a party in Lorelai's honor…

BABETTE: It's "baby shower" time! Again!

LANE: Shh! It's a surprise!

Luke rolls his eyes.

**VOICE OVER**: But will the town's constant need to gossip ruin it for the second-time mother-to-be?

LORELAI: (Curiously grinning) What's going on fellas?

**VOICE OVER:** Will a temporary break from Friday Night Dinner cause a commotion?

EMILY: What do you mean you won't be coming to Friday Night Dinner?!

LORELAI: (With her arms stretched out, she points her index fingers to her stomach) Hello! About to give birth in a couple of weeks.

**VOICE OVER** Tune in next Friday for the baby shower of the century!

PATTY: (With a hearty chuckle) Oh-ohhh, this is going to be good!

……………………..CLOSING CREDITS

Firstly, I apologize for taking so long to update. Though I'm tardy at times, I'm determined to finish this season. So bear with me, please.

Reviews appreciated.

Parts of this episode will carry on to the next couple of episodes – so I encourage more discussion. Please visit the LJ (link provided on author profile) to analyze what really happened.

Also, for those of you that missed my edit in the last segment. I'd like to take a moment to promote my **very last** Gilmore Girls music video. It can be viewed on the LJ as well. Making it was cathartic to me – so I'd like to know your thoughts as well.


End file.
